


Merry Klimsmas

by lesbianscientist



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianscientist/pseuds/lesbianscientist
Summary: Long after the Decision Game, D-Team is able to celebrate their first Christmas together as a (slightly dysfunctional but otherwise full of love) family.--written for zecret santa 2019
Relationships: Diana/Sigma Klim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: ZEcret Santa 2019





	Merry Klimsmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is a zecret santa gift for tumblr user @sigmaend following the prompt of d-team's first christmas together! this was a lot of fun to write and i'm really glad that i got the opportunity to give it as a gift! happy holidays! :')

“You’re stressing meowt, Phi.” 

Phi turns on her heel, tinsel gripped furiously in her hands. She throws it down to the floor and glares at Sigma. 

“You are literally just _standing there_ while I try and put together an entire fucking Christmas tree _on my own_. Why don’t you do it?” She frowns deeply and places her hands on her hips. 

Sigma’s mouth turns up in a lopsided smile, unsuccessfully trying to hold laughter back. “You look ridiculous trying to string up tinsel on a seven foot tall tree. What are you, three feet tall?” 

Phi stamps her feet down, picks up the string of tinsel, and throws it in Sigma’s general direction.

“Since you were probably there for the first Christmas,” she snaps back, “you can be the one to decorate the tree to perfection.” 

Sigma picks up the tinsel and holds it in front of his face, studying it curiously. “I’ve never put this on a Christmas tree before,” he announces. 

Diana rushes into the living room from the kitchen, nervously looking around the room. “Everything okay in here?”

In the same second, Phi replies, “ _absolutely_ not,” as Sigma smiles and gives a thumbs up. 

Diana does not partake in the argument and instead eyes Sigma curiously. “You’ve never put tinsel on a tree before?” 

“Nah,” Sigma replies, twirling the tinsel around his wrist. “Never put one together in college and there’s a shocking lack of tinsel on the moon.” 

Phi groans and rips the tinsel out of his hands. “I changed my mind,” she says. “You can’t be trusted.” 

“D’you want a chair to stand on?” he asks. 

“Eat shit,” she replies, jumping up to place the strand further up on the tree to moderate success. 

Diana smiles at Sigma and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiles back warmly at her and pointedly ignores Phi groaning audibly in the background. 

“I thought we could decorate the tree with some of my old ornaments,” Diana offered, smiling nervously. “I pulled out a box of the things I’ve collected for a few years— it should be just next to the tree.” 

Sigma takes her hand and smiles broadly. “That sounds great,” he says. “What do you think, Phi?” 

“Sounds great!” Phi calls, leaping up a third time to reach the highest portion of the tree. 

Sigma eyes her for a moment, decidedly impressed. He chooses to not voice that fleeting surge of pride, but he allows himself to feel it. 

Phi picks up an ornament from the tupperware bin that Diana brought our and brings it over to where the two of them are standing. “What… is this?” 

Diana sighs fondly and holds the ornament in her hands. It’s a wrapped bundle of small, plastic feet that are joined together by a ribbon. “I found this outside my favorite thrift store,” she says. 

Sigma looks over at Phi, and they share several seconds of panicked eye contact. 

“I brought it in and asked how much it would cost to buy, but the cashier looked at me with disgust and said I could have it for free.” Diana smiles. “I’ve put it on ever since!” 

Phi laughs nervously, unsure of how to respond to the feet ball. She quickly shoves it into Sigma’s hands. He promptly screams and drops it. 

“That’s okay!” Diana says, picking up her feet ball ornament. “I’ll put it on the tree.” 

As she walks over, Sigma furiously mouths to Phi “why would you do that?” from behind Diana’s back. Phi mouths back, “I panicked!”

Sigma shakes his head and tries to dust his hands on his pants in an effort to remove whatever grime was left on Diana’s ornament. 

Phi glares at him one last time before following Diana to help her riffe through her bin. “I like this one,” she says, picking out an ornament in the shape of a toy robot. 

Diana’s face lights up, and she moves next to Phi. “Yes, I love that one! Here— if you press this switch underneath it, the robot moves— see?” 

Diana flips the switch as Phi laughs quietly, and watches the robot dance to Jingle Bells. The dance is comically out of sync with the tune, but the design is charming nonetheless. 

“I could make a robot that did that in real life,” Sigma points out, sitting next to the ornament box and sticking his hand in. 

“Not until you get your PhD you can’t,” Phi points out. 

Sigma groans and rummages around in the ornament box. “Don’t remind me,” he says. “I don’t want to think about being forced to get my PhD twice.” 

“I think that’s very impressive,” Diana says. “Not many people can say that!” 

Sigma smiles warmly over at Diana and gives Phi the finger. 

Phi scoffs in response and picks out a simple red ball-shaped ornament. “Very classic,” she says, nodding at Diana. 

“I think you’re a classic,” Sigma says, grinning up at Diana shortly before the ornament soars across the box to hit him square in the chest. 

“It’s Christmas,” Sigma says, frowning deeply and placing a hand over his chest in mock pain. 

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Phi corrects him. “So it’s only almost Christmas.” 

“Almost Christmas is still Christmas-adjacent,” Sigma says, “which means you can’t throw ornaments at your loved ones.” 

Phi laughs and smiles lightly over at Sigma— a genuine smile, not something that she gets to show very often. 

Diana picks up the thrown ornament and places it on the tree next to a gingerbread man. 

“It looks… really nice,” Phi says, looking up and down the Christmas tree. She hadn’t planned on celebrating this year— she rarely did, as if she had anyone to celebrate with— but she couldn’t decline Diana’s offer to spend the holiday over her apartment with Sigma.

All of them together for the holiday was a small and quiet affair, but it was nice. It was calming, a nice change of pace after the whirlwind this past year following the Decision Game had been. There has been an adjustment period, but for now, they’ve grown into a small family. 

“It does,” Sigma agrees, putting up a small cat-shaped ornament that meows when you press its tail— an action he performed multiple times. “Thanks for having us, Diana.” 

Diana smiles brightly, looking between Phi and Sigma. “I’m so glad that you both wanted to come,” she says, hands clasped together over her chest. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Sigma says. Phi nods her head. 

Sigma plugs in the tree’s lights, and the three of them stand for a moment looking at something they’d productively done, together, as a family— and perhaps for right now and the future, there was something to look forward to.


End file.
